


Of Overdue Videos

by LoudenSwain713



Series: Of Phanfiction [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Protective Phil Lester, Sequel, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwain713/pseuds/LoudenSwain713
Summary: To shed some light on the events of the previous live show, Dan and Phil film a video.A sequel to Of Accidental Revelations, but it can be read as a stand-alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dan, but sometimes the way he uses me and I kills me. So please don't tell me down in the comments I'm using me incorrectly, because I know. I'm doing it on purpose.

The room was empty. A bed, Phil’s bed, filled the bottom of the screen. Behind the bed was a table with a plush lion on it, along with a candle and a houseplant. To the left of the table was a set of drawers, the top of them covered in various pillows, posters, and figurines.

In the top left corner of the screen, above the set of drawers, was a slowly appearing fringe. Following the fringe was a face, the face of Dan Howell. There was a jump-cut, a rather large, gangly, undignified jump-cut, and then Dan was standing in the middle of the screen. “Hi,”

There was silence for one terribly long moment, and then peals of laughter came from offscreen. Dan scowled at something, someone, and his hand dropped. “Phil! It’s not funny!”

Phil appeared next to Dan, his face red from laughing. “It is, though! It’s hilarious! And your face!” Phil disappeared out of the shot for a second, doubled over in laughter, before he regained control of himself. Dan allowed a small grin to cross his face, aimed more at Phil than his own actions, before his thoughts moved on to more serious business.

“But in all seriousness, don’t ever ask me to do that ever again.”

Phil nodded “Ok,” but he winked at the camera as he said it, so the effect was diminished slightly.

Dan focused back on the camera, his voice lowering somewhat. “So, I’m sure by now all of you have seen-slash-heard of-slash-read of the live show we did Sunday. We, me and Phil, thought we’d make a video clarifying what happened, or rather, what’s been happening.”

“Dan and I are dating!” Seemingly from nowhere Phil threw confetti on Dan.

Glaring at Phil, trying to hide his smile, Dan shook his head. “Stop. Now you’re just trying too hard.”

Silence permeated the air, broken by the shuffle of Dan’s leg against Phil’s as he decided to continue. “Yeah, so we’ve been dating for...six?” He turned to Phil for confirmation, who nodded. “Six years. I know, I know ‘Dan, how could you keep this from us for so long?’ Well, the truth is, we wanted to figure out if we actually worked together, if revealing our relationship would break us apart. And I’m happy to report it didn’t.”

Phil not-so-subtly snaked his arm around Dan’s shoulders. “And guys, please, respect our privacy. We’re people, grown men, and we’d really appreciate it if you didn’t stalk us. We’ll still have our separate channels, Dan will still be his normal, existence-questioning self, and I’ll still be, well, I’ll still be me.”

Dan chuckled, “Well, that got serious fast. I won’t be doing my live show on Tuesday, but Phil and I will discuss this and other things on Sunday. Bye!”

With that the screen cut to black, abruptly and without pause. It seemed the video was over, but it still had about two minutes on it. Suddenly Phil came on the screen. His voice was hushed as he seemed to almost lean over the camera. “I have to record this all in one take because Dan doesn’t know I’m filming this. I just want to thank all the people who gave positive feedback on Sunday, but I need to tell you something. If any of you even so much as post a slightly negative comment about Dan concerning our relationship, the full might of my internet connections will come raining down on you.”

His face had turned serious, an expression rarely seen on the man’s face, but a few seconds later he brightened. “On that note, I’ll see you on Sunday! Have a good week!”

The screen flashed to the usual end screen, complete with Dan gesturing vaguely to Phil’s head, the last video, and the link to their gaming channel.

Then the screen went blank, and the video was over. For real that time.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate feedback, especially constructive criticism.


End file.
